


Their Time

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Clannad
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, Their Time, Vanilla, married, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoya and Nagisa have a moment that's just theirs. Mature sexual content in the name of art, not smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Clannad in any way. Warning: Mature content

“A baby?” Tomoya echoed, almost unsure if he heard his wife correctly as they sat in their room in the middle of the night, the light of the moon cascading over them.

Nagisa looked away, avoiding her husband’s eye contact, staring down at the floor with her knees close to her chest, her blush evident, “If you don’t want to…”

“Er, no,” he choked out, “it’s not that. I…was just surprised.”

“So,” the honey haired woman glanced up, “you wouldn’t mind?”

“Well…are you sure? That you want one?”

Nagisa smiled, “Yes.”

A warmth spread through Tomoya at the sight of his beloved’s smile. She wanted to have a baby. With him. She wanted to have a creature, a tiny being, person, that shared both of their genes. A baby would need much care, and there would be a lot of responsibility in raising it. And, there were the risks of mistakes. However, none of that even crossed Tomoya’s mind. Just seeing her smile, he smiled as well and leaned forward to place a kiss to her forehead. He didn’t say a word as she silently relaxed at his touch.

A hand caressed the back of Nagisa’s head, stroking her hair softly before it ran to the ends of the chestnut strands. Lips were pressed to her cheek and just as she allowed her eyes to close, the lips were gone, as well as the hand and the warmth that Tomoya gave off was gone. She peeked and saw that he had pulled away. He sat a foot away from her, now in front instead of beside, on his futon. He held a hand out, “Let’s get comfortable.”

Bravely, Nagisa took his hand, and crawled over to him. Almost instinctually, Tomoya led his love to lie on her back, him hovering above her on his hands and knees, the two horizontally crossing their vertical futons. Like their bodies were a bridge. Nagisa’s pale cheeks were red, and as she looked up into Tomoya’s eyes, a look of determination on his face, his were red as well. She wondered if the sound in her ears was her heartbeat, and wondered if his was the same.

“Do you…want to…?” he asked from above, “Your clothes…”

At first, the woman was unsure of what the other was asking, but she was able to put two-and-two together and her expression calmed in realization, “I trust you…Tomoya-kun.”

Tomoya nodded, he sat back on his knees, careful not to push his weight on top of Nagisa, and with two steady hands began to unbutton her top. He was slow, either trying not to rush or was rather nervous, or perhaps it was a mix of both. But, as soon as Nagisa’s chest was slowly revealed to him, he froze. He stared, Nagisa flushed a shade darker, and within a second he snapped himself out of his thoughts and continued, all the way to the last button.

Deep blue eyes scanned up the fair skin. Nagisa’s collarbone, the crevice between her supple breasts, the expanse of her abdomen, her adorable navel, the way her body rose and fell from her breathing. He slipped his hands underneath the fabric, caressing the slight curves of her waist. Nagisa’s heart fluttered for the seemingly strong hands were actually quivering ever so slightly. Slowly, those cool palms inched their way up her sides, leaving goosebumps in their trails, nicking the sides of each breast and making Nagisa flinch. A thought briefly crossed her mind, but it fled when it became apparent that Tomoya’s hands were aiming for her shoulders, trying to slip the top of her pajamas off of her. She stilled, placing a hand on Tomoya’s wrist, and whispered, “Tomoya-kun, your shirt.”

At first, it took a moment for it to register in Tomoya’s mind what Nagisa was talking about, but he straightened, retracting himself entirely as he grabbed the base of his shirt with both hands before pulling it up and over his head, hair slightly mussed as it popped out. He slipped his arms out one-by-one before dropping his shirt to the side. His eyes widened, caught off-guard with the fact that Nagisa fully removed her night-top herself while he was busy. Though, it didn’t matter for long. Seeing her, taking in her form made his heart race. Her arms guarded her stomach, just below her perked breasts. In Nagisa’s mind, there was nothing more perfect than Tomoya’s torso, it wasn’t too masculine, nor too scrawny; she wanted to touch it.

Not even daring to ask, Tomoya slipped a few fingers in-between Nagisa and her bottoms, even hooking into her underwear, and slowly pulled them down, adjusting himself to allow more room between him and her, and she assisted by drawing back her legs and, as Tomoya dropped them off to the side, bared herself for the first time in the eyes of a man. Her thighs remained together, she looked up in waiting, wondering what the other’s next move would be. She grew nervous at his silence, and analytical eyes, starting to fear that she was not up to par with his expectations. She bit the inside of her lip as she felt the urge to cry hit her, until she noticed the blue-haired male shuffle in place.

Tomoya’s chest paused before deflating, releasing a caught breath, and he hunched over slightly, grabbing the band of his pants and paused. His brows were furrowed, and face crimson, his Adam’s apple bobbed ever so slightly. His mouth fell open barely and he rose an inch to slip the rest of his nightwear past his hips. Nagisa’s hazel eyes fell to what was held between his legs, then shivered at the slight draft between her own.

Not completely willing to remove them past his knees, Tomoya braced himself as well as he possibly could while still donning his pants. He dropped his hands to the matt, on either side of Nagisa’s legs before he crawled forward to meet her eyes. He smiled nervously down at her, and she up to him. Slowly, she spread her legs just to give Tomoya enough room to fit in, not an inch more. He placed a kiss to her cheek, gripped her hips with both hands and elevated them enough to sit them on his thighs.

He stopped to adjust, took his erection in hand and guided himself towards the flower of the one he cherished above all. He glanced into her eyes and she nodded swiftly. He entered. Slowly. Carefully. Inch by inch. He quickly secured his hold on Nagisa with both hands, and with a deep breath, pulled back. Nagisa’s hands squeezed her sides as she grit her teeth. Her legs were trembling as Tomoya began a slow rhythm within her.

It hurt. It felt strange. But she didn’t say anything; she didn’t want it to stop. However, it wasn’t until Tomoya struck inside of her hard, faster, that her hands flew out to clasp onto his shoulders.

Tomoya remained silent as well, save for an awkward grunt that escaped his lips as he leaned forwards, allowing his wife to wrap her arms about his neck as she hid her face into the crook of his neck. His hands tightened about her waist, hips, in security. His hips bucked as he felt the other convulse around him, and he couldn’t tell how much of the moistness was her arousal, and how much of it was blood. By the grip she had on him, he could tell that he was the only one really getting anything out of this, even if it did feel a tad awkward on his end, as well. He was well aware of the fact that the first time wasn’t the best for both genders; it was mentioned quite a bit in the halls of school.

He wanted to hurry. He didn’t want Nagisa to hurt any more.

Besides, he didn’t think he had the endurance to last any longer than this.

And he didn’t.

His whole body locked, joints refraining from any movement as he reached his peak, body trembling in result.

In such a short amount of time, Tomoya never thought of how much, or easily, he could exhaust himself, perspire, by such an act. As Nagisa’s hold on him loosened, he pulled back, pulling out as well and hovered above the woman, whose cheeks were red, eyes closed, and chest heaving as her mouth was open as a slit to take in air. He swallowed, throat dry as he ran a hand through her hair, also wet from perspiration. Her eyes opened, he smiled down at her, and she up at him. Her arms, weak and wobbling, wrapped around his torso and she released a sigh. Tomoya rolled onto his side, mindful of Nagisa’s arm, and as he settled next to her, he wrapped an arm about her tiny waist, his other arm bent to be used as a pillow.

The two were well aware that once was not going to lead them to a pregnancy, but this was their first step. This was their moment. This time was theirs. The next time could be for the baby.

**-End**


End file.
